sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Alberona The Vampire Succubus Lioness
Patricia Alberona is a Protagonist in the Vazz the Hedgehog series. She is the childhood friend and fan of Vazz the Hedgehog and love rival to Shikara the Wolf. Patricia is part Lion, Vamphog and Succubus Hedgehog. She had two different mothers of different types. Her father was a lion so it makes her blood more and more foreign to Mobius. She helps Vazz and does all she can for the one who has saved her from many years of loneliness though she is always calling him out on irrational behaviors like doing things on his own. Patricia is very kind and caring toward him and helped Vazz cope with losing his good friend and rival Zackamai Izaiyoi. Basic Info: Name: Patricia Alberona Age: 100,000 (Physically 19 in VTH, Vazz X and Vazz: Defenders of Mobius) Measurements: B: 92 H: 82 W: 89 Height: 5" 11 Weight: 190 lbs Species: Lioness/Vampire/Succubus Orientation: Straight (Formerly Bisexual due to Succubus Nature) Relationship Status: single (crushing on Vazz) Powers: Blood manipulation, Flight, Darkness Manipulation Abilities: Super- Speed, Super-Strength, Enhanced Reflexes Debut: Vazz the Hedgehog: Episode 23: The One who saved me! Enter Patricia Alberona! Voice Actor: Allision Keith (English) Yu Asakawa (Japanese) Appearance Patricia has white fur and red eyes with long, beautiful hair she is often seen wearing a black blouse with white long sleeves on her arms with a medium length skirt with a sash wrapped around her waist. She wears Steel-Toed high heels and has two bands around her ankles. She is also seen wearing a Crimson Emerald ring in which Vazz gave to her on their 2-month anniversary. History Patricia was born into the Alberona Family a high-class family who wanted nothing more to be treated equally despite their species. Throughout her childhood she was bullied and wanted nothing more to end her life. Her problems got worse when someone burned down her house and killed her parents. All alone she had to survive and during her traveling she seen a young Vazz and looking on hating him at first as she sees him with a Chao starving and needed food and he helps the Chao to full health. She noticed this and smiled gently at him and runs off. Patricia also went into the same school as Vazz did and was bullied due to her species. Vazz and Stuart stepped in to help her. The bullies ran off and she walked to Vazz and pushed him against the locker. Vazz managed to get her but felt she was in pain and let go of her wrist. Patricia then goes toward Vazz as he backs into the lockers ready to face her wrath with a scared and worried look but instead got a kiss on the cheek as she said thanks Vazz bowed to her and the two went their seperate ways. She graduated along with Vazz and the others and she went on her way. She then began to drain the blood of those who bullied her. She noticed that she was a vampire. She laughed maniacally at her newfound heritage. She then flew off into the sunset but she didn't kill her victims. Years later, She met Vazz and his friends once again while she was imprisoned. Vazz was her cellmate and was about to pass out due to being thirsty for blood. Vazz let her bite him then she couldn't stop. She drank his blood but realized it was the sweetest she ever tasted. This revitalized her. She busted out with Vazz passed out due to the blood sucking but mostly it healed the poison that infected him. Patricia remembered Vazz and immediately kissed him. Vazz surprised at this kissed back. Patricia looked at him ashamed that her species was classed as ugly. Vazz smiled and said it wasn't everyone is beautiful in their own way. Patricia blushed Heavily at this and smacked him. Vazz surprised and asked why she did that. Patricia said he's lying. Vazz hugged her and told her if he was lying he wouldn't have let her suck his blood to survive. Patricia was crying and hugged Vazz back and she wanted to be with him. Vazz said he'll go out with her. Patricia crying at the fact that her species didn't get in the way of finding her love. The two began dating and have been always faithful to one another ever since. Though Patricia and Vazz decided to end it on mutual terms. Vazz and Patricia are good friends and will do what they can for one another. Character Relationships Vazz Takahashi the Hedgehog: '''Patricia's ex boyfriend and the one who saved her from loneliness. She fell in love with him after he saved her life. Patricia is dedicated to Vazz and protects him from harm despite her heritage. Vazz loves her with all of his heart despite that and continues to be faithful to her. She knows she's a vampire and let's her suck his blood and in return heals him. Vazz hasn't discovered she is also a succubus during their date night she was surprised that a succubus has angel wings it was due to the loyalty and love they both have for one another. Patricia loves Vazz and he loves her for being herself. They broke up on mutual terms but she still feels affection towards him. '''Katrina Alberona The Vampire Succubus Lioness: Patricia's Older sister. Katrina and Patricia share a complex relationship though due to their parents death. Katrina wants to make sure her sister uses her power for getting revenge on those who hate their heritage. Katrina stole Vazz from Patricia but Vazz refused her. Katrina nearly killed her sister as Vazz was about to kill her. He stopped for Patricias sake. Patricia and Katrina do care about one another after the fight showing she does care and love her younger sister. '''Shikara Tatsumaki the Wolf: '''Shikara and Patricia share a bit of a rivalry despite her dating Kasami. Shikara always wanted to please a man she chose Vazz but Patricia is dating him Shikara is jealous and wanted nothing more than to claim Vazz as her and Kasamis friend with benefits. Patricia told her she gives way more pleasure to him than she ever will which sparked their rivalry. Trivia * Patricia's design was focused on Leone's from Akame Ga Kill but it was altered a bit to make sure it was appropriate for the series. * Anthony Taylor the creator of the series wanted her to be a sexy yet sweet character toward Vazz. Though she had to go through many alterations. * Patricia was gonna be just a lioness but Anthony wanted her to be more different than Nicole Rightons character Sunshine the Lioness. * Patricia was one girl Vazz had intercourse with in the series despite them dating. * Patricia appeared in Vazz the Hedgehog: Battle Brawl 4 as a unlockable Character and later was released in the Lionesses of War DLC along with Leone from Akame Ga Kill and she was in her succubus form. * Anthony Taylor wanted to have Laura Bailey to Voice Patricia but he got Allision Keith to do it as she was the one who did Leone Anthony's Favorite Akame Ga Kill Character.